


Hate to See Your Heart Break

by ashikagashu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Allene Yvonne Grandchester, Engagement, F/M, OFC - Freeform, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Fiction, Original Fictional Character - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, Seth Lionel Richard
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-02-06 15:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12820293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashikagashu/pseuds/ashikagashu
Summary: “Kenapa burung ini dikandangkan dalam sangkar?”“Karena ia sangat indah, dan benda yang indah cenderung terlalu dicintai.““Kalau kau mencintaiku, apakah nasibku akan sama dengan burung itu?“-Allene to Seth-Allene Grandchester tidak menolak perintah kakak sulungnya untuk menjalani pertunangan dengan Seth Richards yang justru mengincar harta keluarga Grandchester untuk kerajaan bisnis miliknya meski dia tahu bahwa tiada cinta di antara mereka. Ia sendiri bukan perempuan sempurna layaknya Juliet dalam berbagai era; ia suka sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri, introvert kelas berat, dan bercita-cita menjadi penulis dalam damai.Sayangnya Allene tak tahu bahwa justru impiannya itulah yang membuat Seth jatuh cinta setengah mati padanya.





	1. Prolog untuk Grandchester

BIRD CAGE

.

.

.

“Kenapa burung ini dikandangkan dalam sangkar?”

“Karena ia sangat indah, dan benda yang indah cenderung terlalu dicintai.“

“Kalau kau mencintaiku, apakah nasibku akan sama dengan burung itu?“

.

.

 

**Prologue**

 

Udara di London yang biasanya padat entah kenapa menjadi begitu lembab semenjak pagi dan aku bisa merasakan betapa kelembaban itu merasuk sepenuhnya di dalam jiwaku tatkala Evan, kakak pertamaku sekaligus kepala keluarga Grandchester, mengumumkan bahwa aku akan bertunangan.

Dengan seorang pria yang tidak pernah kukenal.

Musim dingin di London bulan Desember tahun 2016 merupakan bukaan lembaran baru dalam hidupku, dimana aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun pada keputusan Evan. Bukan karena aku menginginkannya, melainkan karena aku tak bisa menolak. Karenanya, aku, Allene Grandchester, menerima pertunanganku dengan seorang pria yang telah ditunjuk kakakku sebagai pendamping hidupku: Seth Richards

 

.

.

.

**1: The Grandchester.**

 

Kehidupan di manor Grandchester tak ubahnya dengan siklus air dalam sebuah ekosistem. Kami hidup dalam lingkungan yang bahkan tidak berbeda daripada ketika Ratu Elizabeth II belum berkuasa. Bukan karena kami adalah orang-orang dengan mental tertutup, hanya saja takdir kami berada dalam pahatan batu yang terlihat jelas bahkan saat api melahapnya.

Terutama kaum perempuan dalam keluarga kami.

Keluarga Marquess Grandchester selalu menunjuk seorang laki-laki yang mereka anggap sesuai dengan karakteristik anak perempuan mereka sebagai pasangan hidup layaknya mereka tengah bermain catur, kemudian menghadiahkan keduanya sebuah rumah besar sebagai kado pernikahan. Tak pernah ada laki-laki yang menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini; karenanya, keluarga tua tersebut memiliki banyak sekali koneksi dan doa dari mitra-mitra usaha mereka untuk memiliki anak perempuan.

Berkah dan kesialan ini kutanggung bahkan ketika aku baru menangis keluar dari rahim ibuku.

Sudahkah kau tahu bahwa aku juga merupakan harapan bagi keluargaku?

Sudahkah kau tahu bahwa aku juga menjadi satu-satunya jalan bagi keluarga Grandchester saat ini untuk memiliki keturunan?

Sebenarnya ini bukan hanya berdasarkan fakta bahwa akulah satu-satunya anak perempuan di keluarga itu; tetapi juga karena Evan, anak tertua sekaligus kepala keluarga kami baru saja berduka atas istri dan putra yang ia kandung. Ia tak akan bisa menikah dalam waktu dekat; bahkan, aku ragu bahwa Evan bisa menikah lagi. Rasa cintanya pada istri dan pernikahan mereka yang hanya berusia dua tahun telah membawa pergi seluruh hatinya. Kini, dia mendedikasikan dirinya pada kerajaan bisnisnya—kemudian baru pada adik-adiknya.

Di lain pihak, kakakku yang kedua sekaligus adik kembar Evan, Theodore, begitu bebas dengan impiannya sebagai musisi. Dia telah berkeliling separuh bumi ketika baru tamat pendidikan college, dan kami tidak melihat adanya niat Theodore untuk kembali kerumah. Tentu saja aku tak akan berharap dia akan menikah. Kami semua tahu—hingga butler setia kami pun mengerti—bahwa Theo adalah refleksi kebebasan bagi kami yang penuh dengan tradisi. Evan dan aku tidak akan tega membuatnya menuruti peraturan mengerikan ini.

Kau kini mengerti betapa aku tidak mungkin menolak pertunangan di usiaku yang baru menginjak dua puluh dua tahun, bukan?

“Kau tahu bahwa kau bisa memeriksa identitas tunanganmu sebelum pernikahan kalian.”

Aku mengedikkan bahu pada pernyataan Evan, beberapa waktu sebelum orang yang menjadi tunanganku akan datang pada makan malam yang Grandchester gelar di sebuah restoran yang Evan tentukan. Evan tahu bahwa aku sama sekali bukan orang yang tidak pedulian. Aku terlalu peka, sangat peka hingga titik dimana pada satu hari aku bisa merasakan Evan yang mulai berkedut marah di tengah perbincangan kami dengan salah seorang klien. Saat itu aku masih duduk di bangku awal perkuliahan dan Evan menjemputku untuk menemaninya dalam sebuah makan malam. Pada akhirnya, aku menawarkan diri untuk mencairkan tegangnya suasana dengan memesan wine tambahan. Tapi pertunanganku adalah sebuah kejadian satu di antara seribu momen hidup yang tak akan mungkin kuulangi untuk kedua kalinya.

Evan tahu bahwa aku merasa gugup, dan mungkin dia juga tahu bahwa aku nyaris memuntahkan sarapan yang baru saja kukonsumsi sehingga dengan tenang ia mulai menyuruhku memakan semua camilan yang biasanya disimpan baik-baik oleh Vincent—butler setianya—entah di bagian dapur mana.

Dengan mulut penuh cheesecake, aku menyahuti pernyataan Evan. “Aku tidak mengenal laki-laki ini. Ya, kan?”

“Dan poinmu adalah?”

“Apa perbedaan—,” aku menekankan kata kedua setelah menghentikan sejenak acara memasukkan sepotong cake lagi ke dalam mulut grogiku, “—antara aku mengenal pria itu sekarang dan saat pernikahan?”

Evan mengedikkan bahu.

Wajah datarnya tak pernah berubah bahkan saat aku memelototinya, “Well, tidak semua hal memiliki perbedaan signifikan. Tapi kesan awal kau mengenal seseorang bisa saja tergantung dari cara kalian bertemu”

.

.

.

Evan benar.

Pria bersurai pirang itu mampu membuat Allene menelan semua calon kalimat bantahan yang telah disiapkannya sejak pertama kali ia menerima berita pertunangannya. Bukan kalimat bantahan mengenai protes dan segala macam; melainkan kalimat hasil racauan seseorang yang telah terlalu grogi menghadapi sesuatu. Evan bisa melihat dengan jelas betapa bingungnya Allene dalam menerima suami masa depannya, dan ia menaruh simpati untuk itu.

Baginya, seorang istri yang tidak pernah dikenalnya mungkin hanya akan menjadi anggota tambahan untuk mansion besarnya—walau pada akhirnya ia beruntung memiliki mendiang istri yang sangat dicintainya. Namun jika Allene menikah, maka berkurang satulah anggota keluarga mereka. Memang benar mereka akan menempati lahan milik Grandchester.

Tapi apa yang terjadi di balik atap rumah adiknya sudah bukan lagi haknya untuk menghakimi. Allene Grandchester akan berubah nama detik setelah ia menerima janji sumpah suaminya, dan seorang Allene Richards bukan lagi merupakan keluarga besarnya. Terutama pilihan Evan, bukan hanya nama belakangnya yang akan berubah ketika mereka sah menjadi suami istri; kewarganegaraan Allene pun akan bertambah.

Ya, calon adik iparnya ini bukan berasal dari Inggris, atau Irlandia, atau bahkan Eropa. Evan memilih laki-laki ini atas dasar kemitraan paling potensial yang dimilikinya. Ia tidak mau mengorbankan adik perempuan satu-satunya hanya untuk tujuan yang terlalu dekat yang biasanya dilakukan oleh pendahulu-pendahulunya—bermitrakan pengusaha besar Inggris atau hanya mengambil sedikit keuntungan dari menantu-menantu mereka di Jerman dan Rusia. Evan bukan laki-laki berpikiran dangkal. Rasis yang mendarah daging pada keluarga Grandchester harus dimusnahkan setidaknya di masa kepemimpinannya.

Mereka memiliki banyak hal yang perlu dilakukan, banyak bisnis yang harus dikembangkan, dan banyak orang yang perlu mengetahui betapa banyak pengorbanan Evan dan Allene demi meneruskan nama besar Grandchester. Karenanya, Tiongkok adalah tujuan pertamanya, tujuan terbesarnya, sekaligus pilihan dimana kemungkinan Allene memiliki tempat yang bisa digunakan ketika kediaman agung mereka saat ini runtuh akibat perebutan akan harta keluarga tua yang tersebar di beberapa kastil dan ratusan hektar tanah di berbagai penjuru Inggris Raya. Evan masih muda, dan cengkeramannya akan tampuk kepemimpinan Grandchester belum kuat. Disertai masalah tambahan berupa saingan bernama ‘sanak famili‘ masih membayangi.

Seorang Guo Zi Yan yang bernama alias Seth Richards akan membantunya untuk mencapai beberapa tujuan Evan dalam sekali dayung

.

.

.

Cara pandang Evan padaku berubah ketika aku terdiam.

Aku tahu bahwa kesan awal adalah sesuatu yang penting, tapi kehadiran pria lain yang tidak kukenal dalam hidupku secara otomatis membuatku membangun tembok perlindungan kasatmata. Alasan yang kuhadirkan di dalam kepala sangat klise; insekuritas.

Tapi aku tahu bahwa alasan klise itulah yang justru banyak diremehkan orang.

“Tapi kupikir itu benar,” akhirnya aku mengalah—bukan pada Evan yang tengah tersenyum, tapi pada keegoisan diriku sendiri. Aku bukan orang yang bisa mengedepankan egoku ketimbang keluarga, dan Evan penting bagiku jauh ke depan ketimbang kepentinganku sendiri, “aku akan mencoba mengenal pria ini… pria bernama Seth Richards ini.”

Begitu saja.

Hanya dengan kalimat itu saja Evan langsung memerintahkan Vincent untuk mengeluarkan map biru tebal dengan beberapa kertas kulihat hampir jatuh karena tidak dijepit dengan benar. Vincent menyerahkan map itu padaku, dan dapat kulihat bagaimana nama calon suamiku terpampang sebagai judul dokumennya. Maka kuketahui bahwa map itu adalah hasil penyelidikan Evan tentang Seth.

“Kau adalah adikku, Allene,” aku mendongak. Kudapati tatapan serius Evan yang langka ia tujukan padaku, sementara kedua tangannya memegangi bahuku. Kami terlihat bagai dokter yang tengah menenangkan pasien histerisnya.

Kemudian dia meneruskan, “aku tidak akan mencelakaimu dengan rumah tangga tanpa kebahagiaan. Aku jamin bahwa Seth akan mencukupi segala kebutuhanmu, jasmani dan rohani. Aku pastikan pula bahwa ia tidak akan menyakitimu bahkan sehelai rambutpun. Aku bisa membuktikan bagaimana kesetiaannya padamu, dan aku pastikan pula bahwa kebahagiaan kalian…”

Kalimat Evan terhenti.

Begitu saja. Terhenti tanpa titik.

Evan sendiri terlihat terkejut begitu ia sadar apa yang ia ucapkan, dan ia meninggalkanku seperti kelebat bayang burung di pagi hari. Hanya Vincent yang terlihat paham, kemudian setelah mengedik padaku, ia mengikuti tuannya. Kupikir aku paham dengan Evan, tapi pandangan pedih Evan membuatku sadar diri bahwa aku tidak mengerti sedikitpun mengenai apa yang terjadi di dalam dunia pemikirannya.

Benar adanya jika terdapat kalimat yang mengatakan bahwa terkadang justru orang yang paling dekat dengan kitalah yang tidak bisa kita pahami.

.

.

Seraya menyandarkan diri pada bantal-bantal yang sengaja kuletakkan sebagai ‘sarang’-ku pada bingkai tebal sebuah jendela, aku mulai membuka map pemberian Evan. Mataku segera tertumbuk pada selembar foto yang dijepit di lembar pertama;

seorang pemuda atletis mengenakan suit hitam duduk di kursi berukir. Ia memiliki rambut perak berpotongan cepak. Matanya tajam menatap kamera, tanpa ekspresi bahkan menyembunyikan apa yang tengah dipikirkannya saat foto itu diambil. Kertas foto itu masih licin dan tanpa kisut, dan aku menduga bahwa ini adalah penampilan calon suamiku saat ini.

Evan tidak pernah menggunakan informasi lama dan tak bisa dijamin keakuratannya; membuatku yakin bahwa Seth saat ini tidaklah jauh dari penampilannya di foto. Dalam lembar-lembar berikutnya, aku mendapati profil lengkapnya—tanggal lahir, tempat tinggal, pekerjaan apa yang ia miliki, siapa saja keluarganya, bahkan aktivitasnya sehari-hari. Evan berbohong bahwa aku tidak hanya mengenal Seth untuk sekedar kesan awal.

Aku bahkan tahu jam berapa dia melewatkan waktu untuk bersantai dan apa wine favoritnya. Halaman-halaman terakhir berisi mengenai curiculum vitae-nya; sekolah, tempat kuliah, pekerjaan pertama, hingga kabar terbaru usaha yang dilakukannya.

Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik akan hal ini, tapi justru latar belakang pekerjaannya merupakan bagian hidupnya. Itu sudah menjadi sifat dasarnya, sama dengan Evan. Aku harus tahu bagaimana caranya mengelola perusahaan jika aku ingin dia menanggapi percakapanku penuh antusiasme.

Kemudian aku tercenung dengan pikiranku sendiri. Aku seolah tengah berada dalam sebuah quest dimana aku mencoba menaklukkan pria ini demi kepentingan Grandchester. Aku malah menggunakan pernikahanku sendiri sebagai ajang uji adrenalin.

Apakah aku sama halnya dengan kedua kakakku yang ambisius dan ortodoks?

.

.

“Kalau kau adalah orang yang ambisius, maka aku adalah orang super ambisius yang berteman denganmu hanya karena hartamu.“

Dengusan Arthuria memenuhi indera pendengaranku sebagai reaksi lebih lanjut dari sahutan yang lebih terdengar seperti gerutuan. Aku memang menceritakan pertunanganku padanya segera setelah Vincent memberitahu bahwa sahabat sepuluh tahunku itu tengah berkunjung ke London dari rumahnya yang ada di Kent. Aku dan Arthuria bertemu saat masih bersekolah asrama dan sejak saat itu tidak terpisahkan; Theo—panggilan Theodore—yang masih kuliah saat itu sampai meragukan orientasi seksualku.

Sebelum kemudian dia menerima lemparan buku Arthuria dan jeweran di kuping andalan Evan.

Setelah menyelesaikan sekolah, aku yang lebih tertarik dengan dunia imajinasiku sendiri akhirnya menyerah dengan godaan menjadi penulis; meskipun Evan hanya mengernyit ketika aku memberikan buku terbitan pertamaku dan menumpuknya begitu saja di meja kerjanya hingga saat ini. Berbeda denganku, Arthuria mengejar cita-citanya ke Harvard dan baru kembali rajin mengunjungi teman-teman lamanya setelah ia lulus tiga tahun kemudian.

Dan disinilah dia sekarang, memukulku pelan karena menganggap diriku sendiri sebagai orang gila kekuasaan.

“Dan lagi, kalau calon suamimu ini menerima pernikahan dengan sangat terbuka bahkan mempercepat proses perkenalan, seharusnya kau malah curiga,” Arthuria melanjutkan tanggapannya. Dia mengatakan kalimat yang selama ini bersarang di kepalaku detik pertama aku mendengar soal perjodohan. Ditambah dengan data lengkap yang Evan dapatkan, seolah pria itu membuka seluruh rahasia hidupnya tanpa keberatan sedikitpun.

“Aku tahu, Art,” mataku melirik keluar jendela, mendapati pemandangan taman berganium yang sudah mulai bersemi. Sekilas aku merasa iri pada bunga yang bisa menyebarkan serbuk sarinya hanya dengan bantuan angin, dan seketika merasa tolol sendiri, “kalau dia memiliki agenda sendiri, itu semua sudah sangat terlihat, temanku sayang. Tapi kalau Evan menerima agenda tersendiri itu seolah itu hanya hembusan angin lalu—“

“Itu artinya kakakmu juga punya agenda dengan calon suamimu. _Simple as hell, that boys_.”

Bagus, sekarang Arthuria terbahak-bahak mendengar leluconnya sendiri. Arthuria memang punya insting sama tajamnya dengan silet, dan berkat instingnya itu pula aku mampu melewatkan masa sekolahku dengan tenang tanpa terganggu oleh perempuan-perempuan yang berniat memanfaatkan kekayaan Grandchester.

“Jadi, kapan kau akan bertemu dengan si cowok ganteng ini?”

“Namanya Seth Richards, Art. Dan dia bukan cowok ganteng—dia cowok cantik.” Arthuria kembali terbahak.

“Oke, jadi kau akan menikahi cowok cantik dan punya nama sama kerennya denganku,” Art berhasil menghindar dari lemparan bantal sofa-ku, “dan jangan lupakan fakta bahwa dia kaya dan jenius! Bahkan di usianya saat ini dia mampu memimpin bisnis sebesar itu, kemudian tunduk begitu saja hanya karena iming-iming menjadi menantu Grandchester? Memangnya dia Alexander The Great sebelah mana?”

“Sebelah timur, China tepatnya. Lebih akurat sih, dia dari Tianjin.”

“Aww, _so cute_ ,” sekali lagi Arthuria berhasil menghindari serangan bantal sofa, “kau bahkan sudah hafal dimana dia tinggal! Itu apa kalau bukan cute?“

“Arthuria Hawkwood!” Arthuria mengangkat kedua tangannya sebagai gestur menyerah ketika akhirnya aku menyebut nama lengkapnya. Perempuan cantik yang entah mengapa rajin sekali menjahiliku itu beranjak dari tempatnya duduk sedari tadi dan membuka daun jendela kamarku. Pandangannya melayang melahap pemandangan taman kebanggaan keluargaku sebelum ia menatapku tegas. Dan aku baru sadar bahwa aku menangkap sinar ketakutan Arthuria yang sedari tadi hanya ada dalam kolam pikiranku.

Aku dan Arthuria telah bersahabat begitu lama hingga kami bagai cermin bagi satu sama lain. Di saat Arthuria begitu antusias menjadi seorang wanita karir, iris biru tua-ku memancarkan antusiasme yang sama yang ia pancarkan. Sekarang, sepasang hazel itu berkaca-kaca dengan rasa cemas tak berdasar. Kemudian dia mulai menceritakan isi hatinya.

“Kau tahu, Allene, bahwa pernikahan Grandchester tidak akan bisa digagalkan dan tidak mungkin lagi untuk bercerai. Jika kalian pada akhirnya tidak bahagia dengan pilihan masing-masing, itu sama saja hidup dengan topeng bahagia. Aku—aku takut bahwa kau akan terjerumus ke dalam dunia itu. Dunia yang penuh dengan uang, tapi kau sendiri menderita karenanya.“

Oh, Arthuria sayang. Kau tidak tahu bahwa aku juga mengerti maksudmu. Bahkan, itu adalah pikiran pertamaku begitu selesai membaca profil calon suamiku. Pernikahan tidak bahagia adalah ketakutan terbesarku.

“Kau juga harus tahu kalau nantinya kalian akan punya anak, kan? Kau tidak mau anak kalian masuk ke dalam dunia tidak bahagia itu?“ Kalimat Arthuria kali ini menghujam dalam-dalam. Aku tahu! Aku tahu benar ujung perkara setiap kehidupan rumah tangga seseorang dan aku merasa tidak perlu diingatkan oleh orang yang bahkan tidak pernah berpacaran!

“Jadi menurutmu aku tidak tahu?”dengusku pasrah—berbicara dengan Arthuria sama halnya dengan meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa pilihanku salah, tapi pilihanku bukanlah pilihanku. Bahkan menjadi Grandchester pun bukan pilihanku.

Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan, akan kulakukan. “Tidak, aku bukannya meragukan keputusanmu, Al,” Arthuria menepuk kedua bahuku lembut. Sinar ketakutan itu masih bisa kulihat di matanya, “aku bukannya menakut-nakutimu. Tapi kau harus mempunyai rencana tambahan agar kau tidak terbawa oleh agenda-agenda pria-pria perlente nan licik itu. Kau tidak mau kan, kalau Theo mendengar semua ini dan marah?“

“…Kau benar.”

“See? Itu dia maksudku,” Arthuria kembali mendengus, “kau terlalu loyal pada keluargamu, temanku sayang. Kau harus bisa membedakan mana yang bisa dijadikan keuntunganmu layaknya Evan. Aku tahu dia sayang padamu, tapi motifnya untuk menjodohkan adiknya sendiri dan meneruskan tradisi Grandchester itu saja sudah membuktikan kalau dia tidak menyayangimu seperti halnya kau menyayanginya,“ tandasnya panjang lebar. Dan tepat mengenai inti perasaanku.

Damn Arthuria.

“Jadi kau harus tahu celah di antara keduanya. Kalau kau ingin menjadi layaknya Tuan Puteri dalam etos-etos kerajaan, kusarankan kau mengikuti juga langkah-langkah mereka. Kau tahu bagaimana Ratu Elizabeth menjodohkan anaknya, sementara dia sangat berbahagia dengan pernikahannya? Menurutmu, apa anak-anaknya itu berpatuh ria tanpa udang di balik batu?”

“Here we go.”

“Mereka menjadi orang-orang yang di kemudian hari menjadi penyatu Eropa, membuat ibu mereka terangkat namanya hanya karena menikahkan mereka. Tapi bagaimana dengan kebahagiaan mereka sendiri? Apa mereka bahagia?” Arthuria mendengus entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, menatapku lekat seperti seorang Ibu yang mencoba mendeteksi kebohongan pada wajah anaknya. Seolah dia ingin menebak apa yang kurencanakan dengan hidup dan masa depanku. Tapi masalahnya aku bahkan tidak punya sedikitpun clue apa yang hendak dilakukannya.

“Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan, Art? Kau tahu aku bukan orang yang bisa mendeteksi sifat seseorang sepertimu, dan aku bahkan tidak mengerti intrik keluargaku sendiri,“ sahutku akhirnya tanpa embel-embel Ratu Elizabeth; terlalu banyak pelajaran sejarah sebelum waktu makan siang tidak begitu bagus untuk lambungku, “dan lagi kami—aku dan Seth—sama sekali belum bertemu“.

Sinar dalam kolam hazel Arthuria langsung memancar penuh binar. “Nah! Itu dia maksudku!“

Apa pula maksudnya?

“Di pertemuan pertamamu nanti, kalian pasti tidak akan sendiri, kan?“ aku mengangguk pelan sebelum Arthuria melanjutkan entah rencana apa yang ada di kepalanya, “nanti saat kalian bertemu, akan ada Evan dan seseorang di pihak Seth; mungkin orangtuanya atau walinya, atau saudaranya, atau bahkan sekretarisnya. Kunci dari pertemuan ini adalah kau dan dia. Karena itu—“

“Aku harus membawa diriku sebaik mungkin agar dia tertarik padaku pada pandangan pertama?“ Arthuria diam sejenak.

“Itu juga penting, tapi aku bahkan tidak merencanakan hal itu,”—ia berdehem layaknya detektif veteran—, “di pertemuan pertama kalian, aku ingin kau bisa menarik perhatian Seth lebih daripada Evan menarik perhatiannya dengan pembicaraan bisnis. Ini hidup kalian, dan bisnis adalah sesuatu yang remeh yang bahkan bisa dibicarakan setelah semua hal penting. Komitmen apa yang dia miliki, rencana masa depannya, kehidupan rumah tangga kalian, pembagian tugas kalian nanti.”

Aku mengerti kali ini maksud Arthuria.

“Nah, Allene Yvonne Grandchester. Kau sekarang mengerti ke arah mana maksud pembicaraanku?“ tanya Arthuria akhirnya, setelah ia melihat perubahan ekspresiku. Kami saling mengerti sama mudahnya seperti bercermin, “jangan biarkan Evan mendominasi hidupmu dengan bisnis, bisnis, dan bisnis; kau harus bisa membuat Seth melihatmu apa adanya, bukan sebagai Allene adik Evan Grandchester“.

Aku mengangguk pelan menanggapi rencana Arthuria; bukan karena aku pesimis dengan strategi sahabatku sendiri, tapi pertemuan dengan seorang laki-laki dengan level lebih tinggi dari Evan membuatku ragu apakah rencana Art dapat terlaksana. Tapi sesuatu tidak dapat diketahui kecuali kita mencobanya.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Knight and Day

2: Knight and Day

 

Hujan baru saja selesai saat matahari telah kembali ke peraduan, menyisakan kabut yang menimbulkan kesan asli London di abad pertengahan. Tapi jalanan London masihlah sangat ramai, dan mobil-mobil membunyikan klaksonnya sebagai upaya sang pengemudi untuk lekas sampai ke tempat tujuan. Hanya gang kecil yang terlihat lengang.

31 Great Cumberland Pl. tergolong kawasan yang lolos dari kepadatan dan nyaring bunyi klakson, dan Worsely Room yang terdapat di dalam The Montcalm Hotel serta merupakan ‘cabang’ Chiswell Street Dining Room sendiri bukan restoran yang penampilan luarnya semegah Herbert Berger di Innholder Hall, tetapi _private dining_ -nya sudah terlanjur disukai Evan. Sebenarnya ide makan malam ini pun aku yakin berasal juga dari Evan. Tapi rekomendasi Evan adalah sesuatu yang langka, dan aku sendiri juga menyukai suasana tenang layaknya rumah pribadi.

Dan akhirnya disinilah kami sekarang—aku, Evan, dan sekretaris pribadi kakak sulungku tersayang, Tristan. Aku tidak tahu kenapa harus ada seorang sekretaris pribadi di dalam ruangan makan yang membicarakan perihal pernikahan dua orang anak muda, tapi seperti biasanya aku hanya diam. Kubiarkan Evan dengan rencananya dan Tristan dengan nasib malangnya—terseret ke dalam pusaran rumah tangga orang lain.

Namun meskipun rombongan tidak biasa ini memasuki lantai hotel dimana ruang yang telah dipesan di waktu makan malam tidak begitu ramai, aku mendapati bahwa di depan lobi terdapat beberapa orang mengenakan setelan hitam yang begitu mirip dengan agen rahasia dalam film.

—atau memang iya?

Aku baru berani menanyakan isi pikiranku ketika kami bertiga sampai di ruang dimaksud. Ruangan itu luas, tetapi _waitress_ belum terlihat dan ini adalah kesempatanku.

“Kak,”—Evan melirik tidak tertarik, tapi gestur badannya menunjukkan bahwa telinganya mengarah padaku—,“kenapa orang-orang berjas hitam itu? Apa itu orang-orang Seth?“

Evan melirik lagi, kali ini dengan lebih tajam. Ia berbisik begitu pelan sampai aku nyaris melewatkan jawabannya. Berbisik hanya satu kata, namun penuh keyakinan dalam suaranya.

Ya.

Detik itu pula kusadari bahwa Evan Percival Grandchester merasa takut pada seseorang, dan kusadari pula segala rencana Arthuria adalah sebuah ketidakmungkinan untuk dilaksanakan.

.

.

Barulah aku sadar bahwa tempat itu, meskipun dipesan atas nama Evan, tapi dipesan seluruhnya untuk orang-orang berjas hitam—orang Seth. Dan Evan sendiri, menurutku membawa Tristan bukan hanya karena pembicaraan bisnis yang akan mereka lakukan di belakang alibi mereka untuk mempertemukan aku dengan calon suamiku, tetapi karena Evan benar-benar menjagaku.

Katakanlah bahwa Evan Grandchester menguasai anggar, _martial art_ , dan bahkan sedikit cara menggunakan senjata api—yang aku tahu selalu dibawanya, bahkan di tempat tidur. Tapi aku tidak bisa apa-apa, dan Evan tidak mengijinkan secelah kelengahan dalam melindungiku; seperti yang ia katakan setiap waktu. Maka disitulah peran Tristan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa dilakukan pria bersurai pirang itu. Tapi adanya Tristan, berarti ada perlindungan tambahan bagiku.

Bukan dari preman jalanan maupun mafia East End, tapi perlindungan untuk menghadapi Seth Richards.

Sebenarnya semenyeramkan apa orang yang akan menjadi member baru klan Grandchester?

Di saat aku masih berusaha menduga-duga, seorang _waitress_ membawa masuk dua orang berpakaian sama hitamnya dengan malam-malam London tanpa bulan; _therefor_ , rambut perak itu sama menyilaukannya dengan rembulan itu sendiri.

Aku langsung mengenali orang itu; Seth Richards.

Dia berdiri penuh kebanggaan, namun pandangannya segera menuju padaku—hanya padaku, meskipun Evan menyapanya dan mereka berjabat tangan. Dan meskipun kemudian ia mengobrol basa-basi dengan kakak tertua beserta sekretaris pribadinya tanpa melibatkanku, aku masih bisa merasakan lirikan sedetik-dua detik.

Daripada seorang calon pengantin yang menjajaki tahap perkenalan, aku lebih merasa seperti kodok yang ditatap ular.

Makanan pembuka dimakan, pertukaran kalimat dilakukan, dan aku masih tidak bisa menyingkirkan tatapan itu dariku.

Arthuria mengatakan bahwa aku harus bisa menyela pembicaraan dan mengarahkan topik mengenai masa depan Seth dan aku, tapi dengan penilaian kritis yang dilakukan oleh sepasang iris kelabu Seth, aku malah membayangkan bahwa aku tengah berada di dalam perut seekor ikan paus. Kalau Jonah keluar dengan pertolongan Tuhan, mungkin aku bisa keluar dengan pertolongan Tristan.

Ketika akhirnya _main course_ dikeluarkan, Seth benar-benar memberikan perhatiannya padaku sementara Evan terlihat begitu sibuk berbicara dengan suara berbisik bersama Tristan dan Clause, pendamping Seth—meskipun aku tahu itu hanyalah usaha sia-sia mereka untuk memberiku dan Seth waktu bersama untuk berbicara.

Sesuai dugaanku, Seth mulai berbicara—sama berbisiknya dengan suara Evan, dan sama tajamnya dengan tatapannya. “Allene, kudengar kau menulis buku sendiri?”

…ya?

“Benar sekali, Mr. Richards—“

“ _Only S_ eth _, please.“_

“Seth, _then_ ,“ sudut bibir Seth naik sebagai bentuk senyum kecil.

“Aku tertarik untuk melihat bukumu di pertemuan kita berikutnya. Bagaimana menurutmu?“

Terlihat seperti wawancara kerja.

“Bukuku mungkin bukan termasuk dalam kategori kesukaanmu, Seth,“ aku mengangkat gelas _wine_ dan menghirup sedikit isinya sebelum melanjutkan kalimatku, “dan fiksi kukira tidak begitu cocok dibawa dalam pertemuan yang membahas masalah bernama pernikahan dan masa depan.“

_There. I said it._

Tapi bukannya menghilang, senyum Seth justru semakin melebar. Aku harus pura-pura menunduk demi menyingkirkan rasa tidak nyamanku saat melihat raut wajah Seth, dan demi melihat dari sudut mataku tangan Evan yang menggenggam pisau terlalu erat. Kukenali cara menggenggam itu pernah kulihat saat ia mati-matian menahan hasrat mengamuk di depan seorang mitra bisnis yang terlalu banyak mendikte; sebelum akhirnya Evan melibas pembicaraan mereka dengan kalimat tajam.

Namun apakah perbuatan yang sama bisa dilakukannya pada Seth?

Kubayangkan apakah kakakku mampu melibas orang yang mampu membawa puluhan _bodyguard_ masuk ke dalam hotel tua di tengah London dengan santainya.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam. Memutuskan untuk menjadi penengah sebelum perang terjadi—tapi Seth jauh lebih cepat bertindak ketimbang dugaanku.

Maka dengan nada tanpa bisikan, Seth memandangku. “Aku sama sekali tidak berniat membicarakan sesuatu yang sudah pasti, Allene. Aku akan menikahimu, kau menjadi istriku, dan kita akan hidup bersama dalam rumah tangga yang damai dan bahagia.“

Kalimat itu nyaris saja kukatakan dan seperti membaca isi pikiranku, Seth mengatakannya. Namun rupanya bukan hanya itu yang ia ingin katakan, mengingat perhatian seluruh orang di ruangan telah tersita saat itu juga.

“Aku ingin mengenalmu, Allene. Aku ingin tahu kau dan segala ketertarikanmu. Aku ingin mengenal dunia yang kau geluti. Dunia yang hanya kau seorang di dalam klan Grandchester memahaminya. Aku ingin kau mengenalku bukan sebagai aku yang akan menjadi suamimu atas dasar perjodohan semata, tapi aku ingin kau mengenalku sebagai orang yang menerima kesempatan menjadi suamimu karena aku tertarik padamu. Kau mengerti maksudku?“

“Tentu saja aku mengerti. _With all my heart,_ Seth, aku mengerti.”

Kata-kata Seth seketika mengingatkanku tempo hari, di saat Evan mengembalikan segala opiniku mengenai calon suamiku dalam kesan pertama yang penting.

.

 _“_ Well _, tidak semua hal memiliki perbedaan signifikan. Tapi kesan awal kau mengenal seseorang bisa saja tergantung dari cara kalian bertemu”_

.

.

“Kesan awalku mengenai Seth adalah bahwa dia…orang dengan kehendak kuat.”

Evan mengedik, masih dengan pandangannya menerawang melalui jendela mobil ketika kami bertiga terjebak kemacetan London yang biasa. “Dan kalau kau ingin bertanya padaku, kau juga menggali liang kuburmu sendiri karena mengatakan kalimat pelatuk seperti itu.“

“Apa?“ kepalaku meneleng kesal; Evan yang bahkan tidak mengangkat satu jaripun untuk membelaku sama sekali bukan kakakku yang biasanya, dan kekesalanku berlipat ganda, “kau bahkan tidak menyahut sama sekali kalimat tajam Seth tadi. Apa itu benar-benar kau, Kak? Aku seperti tidak mengenalmu; kau sama sekali tidak bicara, kau menyibukkan diri dengan Clause seolah bisnis adalah sesuatu yang sangat perlu dibahas melebihi perang dunia dan kau membiarkanku menggigit balik Seth seperti kucing licik dan tikus kurus—usaha menggigit sia-sia.“

Rupanya aku kembali menggunakan kalimat berpelatuk lagi, dan kali ini Evanlah yang tersinggung. Dapat kulihat dari tempat dudukku di bagian belakang kepalan tangan Evan yang mengenggam erat seperi halnya yang ia lakukan saat makan malam. Persamaannya adalah bahwa ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dan bahwa Tristan sama diamnya dengannya.

Suasana mobil segera berganti. Kami bertiga bagai telur di ujung tanduk—dan yang paling awal jatuh, mungkin saja aku.

Beberapa saat lewat begitu saja dalam hening. Larut, larut, dan larut seperti dalamnya sungai Thames. Hanya suara mesin yang sesekali terdengar mendengung tatkala Tristan menjalankan kecepatan di atas standar saat jalanan lenggang.

Evan masih tidak mengatakan apapun.

Kukatakan dengan jujur bahwa aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan acara diamnya saat ini. Dan semua perkataan tajamku bukan karena aku kecewa padanya; tapi karena aku kecewa akan pilihan hidupnya. Ia adalah orang yang baik, dan kakak yang berkorban. Dia telah banyak berkorban untuk keluarga kami—Grandchester, istri dan anaknya, kemudian Theodore. Kehilanganku hanya akan membuatnya semakin ringkih; ia memiliki banyak musuh, bahkan di dalam keluarga besar kami (yang mana hanya bisa kulihat lengkap saat pesta malam Epifani).

Pengorbanannya terlalu banyak hingga aku kecewa mengapa ia kembali memilih pengorbanan untuk berdiam diri di saat aku menghadapi calon suamiku yang tidak segan-segan mempermalukanku di hadapan Tristan dan Clause menggunakan pilihan kalimat seolah aku antipati padanya.

Aku kecewa pada kemarahan Evan yang tidak mampu ia salurkan bahkan pada calon adik ipar yang seharusnya menjadi anggota keluarga yang mampu diperintahnya tanpa segan.

Aku kecewa pada Seth, dan aku kecewa pula pada diriku sendiri.

Aku kecewa pada diriku sendiri sejak lama, dan kini aku kembali pada perasaan kecewa itu.

Aku mendongak menatap jendela ketika aku tersadar bahwa _townhouse_ kami telah terlihat dalam rupa bayangan hitam mengintimidasi—mobil yang kami tumpangi sampai ke tujuan. Bayangan yang sama dengn pendeskripsian Grandchester selama ini. Hitam, besar, angkuh, sombong, membayang.

Bagiku itu hanya omong kosong belaka.

.

.

Kamarku berada di lantai dua, dan di depan balkon kamarku terdapat cabang pohon setua usia manor kecil kami. Tujuh puluh lima tahun. Cabang itu cukup besar bahkan aku ragu akan patah hanya karena aku duduk-duduk disana.

Di cabang itulah sekarang aku berada, duduk menyendiri seperti hantu masa lalu, memandang jalanan sepi yang bisa kulihat dari atas pohon. _Townhouse_ kami terletak di kawasan yang masih terbilang ‘sepi pengguna jalan’, maka pengamanan pada _townhouse_ kami dilipatgandakan. Suatu kemustahilan bisa masuk dan keluar tanpa terdeteksi dari sini.

Dulu Theo sering memprotesnya karena membuat orang-orang di dalam _townhouse_ seperti tahanan terhormat—tahanan dengan status sosial, kekayaan, dan kehormatan. Tapi tetap saja tahanan.

Sekarang Theo tidak ada disini, dan ia bebas. Aku bahagia untuknya. Aku bahagia untuk Arthuria yang bisa mengejar cita-citanya. Aku bahagia untuk Ayah dan Ibu yang bisa menikmati kebersamaan mereka di surga. Aku bahagia untuk Kakak Ipar dan anaknya yang menikmati kedamaian, jauh dari tekanan duniawi tidak penting ini.

Aku bahagia, dan aku iri.

Iri hati yang disebabkan oleh ketakutanku akan Evan dan Seth.

Baru beberapa saat kemudian kusadari bahwa pipiku sudah basah oleh air mata.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terima kasih banyak bagi pengunjung cerita ini!  
> LOL saya nggak mengira bahwa ada yang tertarik, bahkan memberi kudos... berhubung cerita ini pernah diunggah (dan dihapus) di akun Wattpad saya dan ternyata tidak ada respon, saya jadi pesimis dan iseng mengunggah cerita yang sama di AO3 ini. Terharu. :"D  
> Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak pada para pembaca!!


	3. Pertemuan di Venice

Pagi belum sepenuhnya pagi, tapi aku sudah menyeret koperku ke Heathrow _Airport_ setelah beberapa menit sebelumnya menggunakan taksi untuk pergi kesini. Aku tahu Tristan melihat kepergianku dari sebuah jendela di _townhouse_ dan aku tidak peduli. Aku ingin pergi.

 

Setidaknya untuk beberapa saat, ke luar Inggris. Aku harus menenangkan diri dan mencari sesuatu untuk mendinginkan kepalaku sebelum aku menangis di tengah jalan. Sekarang pun aku yakin bahwa orang-orang bisa melihat mata sembabku. Bahkan petugas tiket yang memeriksa pasporku melongo sejenak sebelum mengembalikan dokumen-dokumen dengan disertai kalimat hiburan yang terdengar seperti ‘semoga kesedihanmu segera hilang’dikatakan dengan lemah.

 

Sekali lagi kau tidak salah dengar, bahwa aku membawa pasporku ke bandara dan memesan tiket ke Venice lengkap dengan penginapan selama seminggu.

 

Tidak memesan hotel, aku justru menyewa kamar di _homestay_ yang biasanya aku dan Arthuria pesan ketika kami berada disana. Jika Evan ingin mencariku, ia harus melangkahi mayat Arthuria terlebih dahulu.

 

Itu atau aku akan menceburkan diri di kanal terdekat dan berubah jadi sampah tambahan Venice.

 

Apa yang perlu dikhawatirkan Evan toh, adiknya ini akan tetap menikah—seperti yang diikrarkan Seth semalam—dan beberapa minggu lagi dia tidak akan dibebani oleh pertanyaan tajam yang membuatnya marah dalam diam.

 

Aku hanya perlu menjadi diriku sendiri selama beberapa hari, jauh dari Grandchester, jauh dari Seth, jauh dari rumahku.

 

Jauh dari semua hal sial itu hanya beberapa hari saja, aku bersumpah aku siap menjadi Allene Richards yang baik dan menurut pada suami.

 

Ketika pikiranku kembali ke tubuhku dan melewati _boarding pass_ dengan sukses tanpa embel-embel kalimat penghiburan lemah, aku tahu bahwa aku sedang melarikan diri dari kenyataan.

 

.

 

.

 

Saat berusia lima belas tahun, aku memenangkan perlombaan menulis esai dengan topik kemerdekaan diri. Tutorku dan Arthuria berpendapat bahwa aku adalah seorang perfeksionis.

 

Tapi sekarang disinilah aku, di dalam sebuah gondola yang dikayuh tenang oleh seorang pria paruh baya yang pendiam, menyadari bahwa aku hanyalah tengah berkhayal tentang takdir yang tidak mungkin kuhindari.

 

Koper yang tidak seberapa besar itu telah tersimpan baik di penginapan yang dikelola oleh seorang bibi yang baik. Beliau bahkan mendorongku untuk menikmati Venice di siang hari—terik panas, penuh turis kebingungan akan peta gang-gang kecil, dan bau laut menyengat hidung, tapi beliau tetap mendorongku pergi.

 

Katanya, aku akan menjadi fosil _homo sapiens_ versi mengenakan pakaian modern jika aku tetap berada di dalam ruangan dalam waktu lama.

 

Tapi akhirnya aku meminta gondola turun di depan sebuah gang kecil. Aku menuju ke sebuah _trattoira_ langgananku saat makan siang di Venice. Bersama Art, aku biasanya hanya membeli sandwich tuna dan _caffe latte_ atau menyantap pizza besar dibagi dua. Hari ini, aku hanya sendiri. Jadi ketika pintu _trattoira_ terbuka hingga lonceng penanda pelanggan datang berbunyi, aku menuju kursi dekat jendela sebelum menyalakan _notebook_ , kemudian memesan secangkir coklat panas dan sepotong _blueberry cheesake_.

 

Di _trattoria_ ini, aku hanyalah seorang Allene yang suka menulis, yang pada usia lima belas tahun memenangkan perlombaan esai bertopik kemerdekaan diri.

 

Suara dentingan cangkir dan piring memecah lamunanku, _tho._

 

Baru kusadari bahwa aku belum melakukan apapun pada lanjutan proyek tulisanku yang beberapa hari ini terabaikan, terima kasih kepada Evan dan Seth dengan segala urusannya. Seharusnya proyek ini selesai akhir bulan, tapi editorku, Mrs. Reynolds, berpasrah dengan tenggat waktu yang akhirnya molor juga. Beliau sepertinya turut berpasrah jika sewaktu-waktu berhenti menjadi editorku—dengan kenyataan bahwa aku akan jadi istri orang kaya dengan tingkat status tinggi, adalah sebuah hal yang maklum jika pada akhirnya aku terbebani tugas sebagai nyonya sosialita, meninggalkan dunia kepenulisan yang telah kutekuni sejak bangku kuliah.

 

Udara di Venice tidak begitu buruk. Bahkan aku bisa melihat burung-burung gereja berciap-ciap di tepi jendela, jinak pada setiap orang yang mengulurkan remah roti padanya. Suasana damai di gang-gang kecil Venice, jauh dari keramaian (kecuali mungkin di tengah kota) inilah yang kuperlukan. Suasana damai yang, walau sepintas sama dengan keheningan _manor house_ , dapat menjauhkanku dari segala pikiran buruk; menulis ditemani secangkir coklat panas hanyalah satu dari sekian hal yang kuperlukan, tetapi justru suasana inilah yang menjauhkanku dari kegilaan.

 

Pintu _trattoira_ terbuka dan bel berdenting; tempat makan tersebut kembali kedatangan pelanggan, meski jam makan siang masih setengah jam lagi.

 

Itu Seth Richards.

 

.

.

 

Aku bisa melihat tatapan tajamnya begitu ia menoleh langsung ke arahku tanpa melayangkan pandangannya ke meja lainnya, seolah dia tahu bahwa aku duduk disitu sejak awal. Seolah dia bisa mendeteksi kemana aku pergi. Seolah dia—

 

—mengikutiku sejak di bandara.

 

Seharusnya aku tahu kenapa Tristan diam saja melihat kepergianku. Rupanya dia mengabari sumber penyebab pergi-ku sendiri. _How genius._

 

Bahkan saat aku baru saja mendongak dari tulisanku pun, Seth dengan santainya telah duduk di depanku, mengisi kursi kosong yang dengan bodohnya kubiarkan tetap disana alih-alih meminta _waitress_ menyiapkan meja untuk satu orang. Matanya kembali mengarah lurus padaku, tanpa sedikitpun keinginan untuk menyembunyikan kegaharannya.

 

Atau mungkin kemarahannya.

 

Iris kelabu itu membara—satu hal yang langsung kusadari ketika aku benar-benar sadar bahwa itu adalah tunanganku, bukan hanya khayalan semata. Bukan membara karena menemukanku di tempat asing, bukan pula karena mengikutiku mulai dari pagi hingga siang, bukan pula karena tunangannya _kabur_ darinya.

 

“Apa yang kau lakukan?”

 

Aku hampir menyangka bahwa itu sebuah bisikan, jika saja aku tidak melihat kilat kemarahan dalam kolam penuh abu-abu yang menyesatkan. Seth mendekatkan wajahnya sedemikian rupa hingga orang menyangka bahwa kami telah berjanji untuk bertemu di tempat itu. Jika ada turis dan warga lokal menengok ke arah jendela meja kami, mereka akan tahu kebenarannya.

 

“Aku hanya...“ aku menelan ludah sebelum aku memuntahkan coklat yang baru saja kutelan, “aku hanya...ingin berlibur.“

 

“Setelah apa yang terjadi kemarin? Jangan kau pikir aku percaya padamu.“

 

Seth mengulurkan tangan dan menggenggam jemariku yang masih berada di sebelah _notebook_. Oh, andai kata orang-orang melihat seperti apa wajah yang tertutup oleh tudung jaket kulit itu... aku yakin mereka sudah memanggil petugas keamanan terdekat.

 

Sayangnya kata andai memang hanya menjadi _andai_ , dan tidak ada orang yang sadar.

 

“Aku tahu kau tidak akan percaya, tapi aku benar-benar sama sekali tidak melarikan diri. Aku—“ mataku dengan panik mencari sesuatu yang bisa ditatap; apapun kecuali raut wajah marah Seth,“—aku hanya ingin mencari ketenangan yang entah berapa lama tidak kudapat di _townhouse_ , padahal tenggat waktu untuk bukuku sudah begitu dekat... aku tahu aku tidak percaya, tapi...“

 

—setidaknya aku tidak keceplosan bahwa aku tengah melarikan diri dari orang bernama Seth Lionel Richards.

 

“Buku?“

 

Di luar dugaan, rupanya genggaman pada tanganku melonggar, dan api kemarahan itu padam. Bahkan, aku menangkap kilat aneh yang tidak dapat kuidentifikasi berada di sana.

 

Apakah itu kesedihan? Apakah itu kesadaran akan ego-nya? Ataukah itu rasa bersalah?

 

Apapun itu, aku hanya bisa tercekat melihatnya, dan membiarkan Seth menunduk melihat punggung _notebook_ -ku.

 

“Buku? Aku... tidak tahu bahwa kau tengah menyelesaikan karya terbarumu...maafkan aku.“

 

Setidaknya kutangkap bahwa dia bermaksud meminta maaf padaku, mengingat lemahnya bisikan yang Seth lontarkan dari bibirnya. Aku bahkan perlu membaca gerak bibir tipis itu sebelum aku sadar bahwa Seth tengah mengutarakan sesuatu yang menurutku sama sekali tidak mungkin ia utarakan di awal pertemuan kami: meminta maaf.

 

Aku mengambil langkah damai segera setelah hening menerpa permintaan maaf Seth. Aku memang terlalu peka, dan aku tidak bisa mengabaikan perasaan tulus seseorang yang kutahu benar-benar ditujukan padaku.

 

“Aku menulis buku ini sudah setengah tahun yang lalu, dan aku berjanji pada editorku bahwa karya terakhirku ini akan jadi akhir bulan. Tapi dengan semua kesibukan ini...“ aku melambaikan tanganku yang masih bebas dari genggaman Seth sebagai bantuan mendeskripsikan maksudku, “...semua ini membuatku tidak bisa menemukan ide, ilham, atau apapun yang orang istilahkan, jadi aku kemari dan...“

 

“Karya terakhir?“

 

Kepalaku terdongak dengan sukses ketika tangan yang semula masih menggenggam itu menyentuh daguku, mengarahkanku untuk kembali menatap nyala bara pada abu Seth. Kali ini bukan kemarahan atau kilat aneh, tapi tekad. Aku menemukan tekad.

 

“Seth...?“

 

“Karya terakhir, kau bilang? Siapa yang melarangmu untuk menghasilkan tulisan seindah itu lagi?“

 

Tulisan...indah?

 

“Tidak ada... kurasa, tidak ada yang melarangku“.

 

Alis Seth nyaris bertemu dalam kernyitan dalam. “Lalu apa yang membuatmu berhenti menulis? Bukankah itu _passion_ yang telah kau dalami sejak lama?“

 

Darimana orang ini tahu?

 

Aku mengedik lemah, “aku tidak mungkin menulis lagi jika aku tenggelam dalam kegiatanku sebagai Nyonya Richards nanti, kan? Maksudku, segala kegiatan sosialita itu, lalu semua yang berhubungan dengan pernikahan dan rumah tangga, dan...dan...“ _dan ambisimu._ Tapi mana mungkin kukatakan kalimat terakhir itu.

 

Kemudian aku bersiap mendengar kembali bisikan marah Seth sebelum justru yang kudengar adalah tawa kecil. Tawa geli Seth Richards sampai di telingaku dan menuai rona merah yang hanya bisa perempuan dapat di kala melihat raut tampan tengah melepas _image_ dinginnya hanya beberapa senti dari wajah mereka, dan aku sadar benar bahwa degup jantungku bertambah cepat hanya karena sudut kecil pada bibir Seth naik, membentuk senyuman yang (walaupun merupakan senyum geli, tapi) mampu membuatku salah tingkah.

 

“Apa yang membuatmu mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu? Aku tidak akan membiarkan perubahan lembaran hidupmu menjadi hambatanmu untuk meraih mimpi. Kau bisa terus menulis kalau kau mau, dan bahkan akan kubantu semampuku agar kau memiliki bukumu sendiri—“

 

“Kurasa aku tidak perlu itu“.

 

“ _Well_ ,“ Seth mengedikkan bahu tidak peduli sementara tangannya kembali menggenggam erat tanganku, “apapun impianmu, kau tidak perlu menahan diri untuk mewujudkannya. Aku bukan Evan, dan kau bukan Grandchester detik pertama setelah kita mengucapkan ikrar pernikahan. Kau tidak perlu lagi terikat dengan tradisi konyol itu. Jika saja Evan memaksakan keinginannya padamu, dia harus menghadapiku terlebih dahulu.“

 

Aku tersenyum geli mendengar jawaban Seth. Ini seperti dia adalah orang yang berbeda dengan pemuda bersorot wajah kejam yang mengancamku hanya karena aku tidak ingin menunjukkan bukuku padanya.

 

Ini seolah Seth yang ada di siang hari. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan Seth pada malam hari.

 

Seth yang penuh dengan ekspresi. Seth yang lepas alih-alih mengenakan jas hitam, malah memasang jaket kulit dan sepatu boots. Seth yang menggenggam tanganku erat dan marah karena menyangka bahwa tunangannya kabur darinya.

 

Aku lebih menyukai Seth yang saat ini ketimbang kemarin malam.

 

“Aku mengerti, terima kasih... Seth.“

 

Seth hanya tersenyum sebelum ia memanggil _waitress_ dan memesan makanan. Tidak ada gesture tidak nyaman darinya—jika kau melihat bagaimana kakunya ia duduk disitu, barulah kau sadar bahwa dia mungkin bahkan tidak pernah makan di tempat yang levelnya lebih rendah ketimbang Chiswell Street—dan genggaman tangannya padaku tidak mengendur. Seth terlihat tidak memiliki minat untuk pindah ke restoran yang lain.

 

Siang itu, aku makan bersama seorang pemuda setelah bertahun-tahun melewatkan makan siang di Venice bersama sahabat perempuanku.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
